New but Old Guardians
by Punkinz01
Summary: North and the guardians need to be aided in battle agianst the revived Pitch. Older guardians that have been around since the dawn of time are their to help, but they never knew it. Since Pitch is back and stronger than ever before, the guardians will need as much help as they can get. rating my change in some chapters. A bit of romance between Jack and Tempest.
1. Chapter 1

North has summoned the guardians together for the 5th or 6th time in the last 300 years since pitch was defeated. But now they face a threat and enemy that was supposed to have been defeated, greater and stronger than ever before. Pitch had somehow revived himself and plans on bringing the children of the world into despair and fear. Tooth, North, Sandy, Jack and Bunnymund can't do it alone again.

"I thought that we had defeated Pitch" The global room was filled with panic and confusion as North spoke with the man in the moon in the other room. North burst through the doors. "Man in Moon has given us a solution to our problem" He said joyfully and relieved. "Well what is the solution" Jack Frost, the winter spirit, asked.

Everyone waited patiently for North's answer. "We need to summon more guardians" Everyone was stumped. "More guardians? But were the only guardians alive" Bunny said.

"That's what I thought" North told everyone. "Who are these Guardians that you speak of?" Tooth asked. Everyone fell silent, waiting for answer. "You want to know their names and what guardians they are and what ability's they have" North said in his thick Russian accent. "Yes" They all chorused together.

"Vesta, the spirit of fire and warmth, she can create severe fires in less than ten seconds with just a rub of her hands, a click of her fingers and blows of her breathe, I advise Jack to be careful around her".

Everyone marvelled at her ability's. "Next" Tooth said. "Iris, the spirit of earth and land, she is able to create killer and massive earthquakes with just a movement of her tectonic plates. She can also cause mudslides and avalanches". This gave everyone the signal to not get on Iris's bad side.

"OK, who's next" Bunny was actually starting to like these older guardians. "Loretta, spirit of Flowers and plants, Loretta can make flowers bloom in just five seconds but also control deadly plants such Venus fly traps etc., she is also the reason why we have spring and Easter, just so you know Bunny" North added.

"Continue" Sandy made signs above his head slowly so that they could understand him. "Shirin, spirit of water/ rain/ and everything else to do with water, She has the ability to flood an entire city and control powerful tidal waves." They all listened closely as they reached the last and most powerful one.

"Tempest, spirit of Cyclones and wind, Tempest can create category 6 cyclones and Gail force winds in less than 30 seconds, she also helps Jack create ice as does Shirin".

"All together, for the worst, they can bring the world onto its knees and cause chaos and ruin, but all together for good against evil, we have a fighting chance to win against Pitch with them on our side".


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone watched as North walked over to the switch next to the globe. He watched the lights turn out one by one as children all over the world stopped dreaming good dreams. Surprisingly, North turned another switch.

"It is a special, a switch that only guardians from before time can see, that way they know that we need them" They all watched in amazement as the leader turned the switch and lights of Grey, Red and Orange, Blue, Green and Brown and Pink covered the globe. They all figured that these were the colours that Tempest, Vesta, Shirin, Iris and Loretta were based on, due to their ability's.

(Line)

Tempest watched as the sky turned light grey as the master piece in her hand began to form. The tiny cyclone was placed in the middle of Tempests hands. "Relax, you can do this" She said as she took a breath in. She made a circle atop and underneath the excuse for a cyclone and brought her hands up quickly. Then WHOOSH, the sorry excuse for a cyclone became a massive category 3 cyclone. Just as Tempest was about to move it around, She saw the light from the globe. At first she wasn't sure what to do, for she had never seen it before. But something inside her told her to travel to the North Pole. She obeyed the feeling in her body and quickly brought the cyclone down to a category 1 so that it didn't damage anything badly. "To the North Pole please" She commanded the wind formation. The cyclone obeyed and travelled to the North Pole.

(Line)

Vesta rubbed her hands together and clicked her fingers 3 times. A tiny controllable flame appeared in her hand. She blew softly onto it and quickly turned it into dragons breathe. The tree's around her erupted in flames. Vesta was getting rid of the old, worn out bark on the trees. But something caught Vesta's eye. "What is that" She eyed it closely and remembered something that her mother had told her before she died. _"Follow the bright light that catches your eye. It means the guardians need you. The guardians are found at the North Pole"_ She whispered to herself. She quickly erupted in flames (that's her transportation) and made it less severe as she made her way to the North Pole.

(Line)

Shirin watched the surfers ride her magnificent art work. She chuckled as she watched the surfers get wiped out. "Ha-ha" She laughed out loud. Shirin stopped when a colourful light revealed itself in the sky. Shirin also felt the urge to follow it. She hopped aboard the biggest wave she could make and curiously followed the magnificent light to the North Pole.

(Line)

The Earth Shuddered and shook as Iris experimented her work of art made by her tectonic plates on France. Iris watched the destruction her earthquake caused. It amused her to see people panicking because that is exactly the way that she felt when the worst earthquake in history hit her home town and destroyed everything she owned and loved. But deep down inside it hurt her because she knew exactly how they felt. Suddenly she was blinded by a colourful and bright light which seemed to be coming for the North. Iris climbed down from the peak of the Eiffel Tower and jumped through one of the cracks in the road and made her way to the North Pole.

(Line)

Loretta sat there happily painting the leaves on her flowers. A Venus fly trap nearby had a housefly fly into its mouth. "Don't even think about it" She told the fly. She snapped her fingers and the mouth of the fly trapped snapped closed. "That's what you get for messing with my plants" Loretta said. Loretta quickly noticed that her flowers were starting to close. "How many times have I told you, you're not allowed to- Wow" Loretta quickly caught sight of the lights that the others had seen. "#Whistle#" Loretta whistled and a giant sunflower sprouted out of the ground. Loretta climbed inside and said "North Pole please" as she closed the last petal. The sunflower quickly shot back into the dirt covered ground.

Here's the second chapter guys

Please read, review and tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 3

The elves, Yeti's and all the guardians except North panicked as the ground shook violently. North finally came to his senses and rushed to the window. "Everyone look" Tooth, Bunny, Jack and Sandy all ran to the window in Panic and were amazed with what they saw.

They saw a giant Cyclone, A walking Flame, A Tidal Wave, A crack in the ground coming right towards them and a giant Sunflower shoot out of the ground.

"WOW, it worked" North doubted the button and was surprised it actually worked. "They're here" Tooth was breathless.

Every guardian ran to the door and got into their positions.

Tempest shot out of the top of her Cyclone and shooed it. The cyclone turned back into a category 3 and headed towards Manhattan. Tempest Stopped and waited for the others to be ready. Vesta died down into a normal immortal again and stood next to Tempest, proudly and fearlessly. Tempest and Vesta shared a smile as they waited. Shirin surfed gracefully off the wave and onto the ground. "Thank you" Shirin motioned for the wave to leave as she stood next to Vesta and Tempest. Iris managed to climb out of the Crack and slid it back closed. "Phew, what a ride, you gals should really try that sometime" She Joked. "Yeah, I don't think so Buttercup" Tempest answered her joke. The three of them laughed. And last but certainly not least, Loretta slid down the sun yellow leaf of the sunflower. She turned and waved while she said "Bye Buttercup, now go home to the others". The flower tilted down and then up again as if to say "Yes". The sunflower shrunk back into the ground and went back to the garden. Loretta walked up to the others. "I cannot believe I am doin' this" Shirin Stated. "Me neither" Loretta remarked. "#takes a deep breath in a looks at the others# you ready girls?" Tempest asked them all.

The 5 walked up to the door. Iris reached forward and slowly and cautiously turned the knob.


	4. Chapter 4

The guardians grew anxious as the golden knob on the rich red door turned and soon unlocked the door. It soon Revealed 5 young girls. Even though they looked young, they are over 1000 years old and yet still fit to fight. As soon as the 5 stood in the room, Jack and Tempest locked eyes.

North took a good look at their appearances. Tempest had Light Grey hair with 4 white streaks (2 down the sides and 2 in the middle) that matched her black clothing and cloudy grey eyes. Vesta had fiery orange hair with 1 red streak down the outer edge of her long, whip-like ponytail. Her hair went perfectly with her hazel eyes.

Vesta wore a long red and orange dress. Shirin's hair was white with blue pieces of thread patterning down her long white piggy-tails. She had Ocean blue eyes that went with her long blue dress. Iris had two long, dark brown plaits hanging over her shoulders. Her freshly spun brown and gold dress matched her chocolate brown eyes perfectly.

And Loretta had short, curly red hair and wore a rosy pink top and rosy pink skirt. Loretta had purple eyes just like tooth.

They remained silent until Iris awkwardly said "Wow, this is awkward". Then finally North spoke up. "Well here we are, speaking to the over 1000 year old girls who make everything happen". "Yup, wow, it's great to be here" Iris still thought everything was really awkward.

"So, umm, why are we here?" Tempest asked, even more confused. "Come" North asked the 5 elements of the world to follow him.

"Pitch is back" North said with grief. "WHAT!?" The elements spoke in unison. "I thought he was dead" Iris said. "You 5 must help us defeat him" Tempest and the others were quite shocked about this.

Tempest stepped forward and said "I'm in". Then Vesta worked up the courage "Me too". They all agreed to help.

When the turned around North noticed pictures on their right arms. Tempest had a cyclone on hers, Vesta had a flame, Shirin actually had one on each arm, a rain drop and a bubble, Iris had the earth with a crack down the middle of it and Loretta had a flower. He'd never noticed it before.

Over the last few days, Tooth noticed that Tempest and Jack had been spending almost every spare minute of their days with each other. And the way they looked at each other. It just made Tooth wanna throw up. She had this feeling bubbling inside her. Could it be…? Jealousy?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS


	5. Chapter 5

Indeed it was jealousy; Tooth had had a love interest on Jack since the very beginning. Her face must have gone red because she found that Jack and Tempest were staring at her like she was nuts. "Meant to do that" Tooth said as an excuse. "Okay, that's a little weird" Tempest said awkwardly.

"So, how ya doin' with all this you know cause Pitch is back" Jack asked Tempest. "Honestly, a little scared, ok a lot scared, sure I've had little bones to pick with him in the past, but we've never actually fought in a real live battle against him." Tempest admitted. "It's Ok, you've just gotta be yourself, you know, use your powers and you'll be fine" Jack reassured.

North let all the guardians go back to work today, but will signal them when the battle has begun. Tempest went back to making her beloved Cyclone and wind forces, Vesta went back to burning down trees with her deadly flames, Shirin went back to making her magnificent waves and water forces, Iris went back to France to see the destruction her little piece of perfection had put over the city before moving on to Japan while Loretta went back to painting and planting her flowers and keeping her fly traps healthy.

But a few days after, they were summoned once again to the workshop, but not because the battle had begun. Pitch and his horses had attacked the tooth Palace and were fairy napping the tooth fairy's little selves.

As they enter the palace in the sleigh, they are swarmed by nightmare horses carrying the little fairies.

Jack saw baby tooth being fairy napped and dived for her. "You OK" He asked. She nodded slightly. Jack turned around to see Loretta zap a horse and drop the fairy he was taking. Loretta quickly threw a seed to the ground and bloomed it. The little fairy landed on target in the centre of the flower.

'She's got fast reflexes' Thought Jack. Loretta quickly dived down before the nightmare horse could get it again and said "You'll alright sweetheart" In her soft voice before hiding the fairy in the pocket were she kept all her spare seeds that she'd just emptied out.

Tempest hit the nightmare horse with around a category 2 cyclone so that it was just enough to destroy the horse but not hurt the fairy that it held. Then she blew a Gail force wind to blow the fairy out of its grasp but caught it in another little cyclone that probably didn't even count as one. The cyclone was commanded to bring the fairy back. Tempest gently lifted the fairy out and hid it in her long black and white hair.

Vesta was lucky enough that her fire even injured the horse. Just as the mini tooth fairy fell, Vesta de-flamed herself before jumping out to catch the adorable little fairy.

Shirin spied a horse with 2 of the fairies. She blasted it out of the sky while the 2 fairies were caught inside a bubble and Shirin's hand.

Iris made a weak but strong enough earthquake to knock the nightmare horse out of the sky and made a crack that led all the way from where it landed to Iris so that she could hide it.

"They've taken my fairies" The tooth fairy cried. "Everything is gone" She was distraught. At the sound of her voice baby tooth peeped out from behind jacks shoulder and flew to her in joy.

The others soon followed. "Oh thank goodness some of you are safe" This really cheered her up.

For once, Tooth didn't feel so jealous around Tempest any more, after all she did save one of her fairies.

But that didn't change anything….


	6. Chapter 6

The very next day, the guardians were doing what they would usually do. But surprisingly, Tooth, Tempest, Vesta, Iris, Shirin and Loretta didn't come when they were told too.

Just as North began to wonder where they were, Baby tooth came rushing in, looking panicked and frantic. She flew straight up to Jack. "Baby Tooth What's Wrong?" He asked.

The mini tooth fairy handed him the note that she carried. What Jack read made his heart stop.

The note read:

_Help Us! Please!_

Sorry if this Chapters a bit short guys but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want with us" Tempest asked the shadow in the corner. "It's not you that I want, it's your powers" Pitch showed himself from the shadows.

"But then again, the Tooth Fairy is no use to me because she has no powers; all she does is collect teeth from pathetic little children." Pitch snapped the rope that was tied around her. Tooth flew quickly back to the guardians.

"But you 5 dears have powers that I can use to destroy the world and strike fear into the hearts of children". "You don't know how to control or use these powers" Iris spat.

Meanwhile back at the workshop, Tooth flew frantically through the door and collapsed onto the floor in exhaustion from flying that far and fast. "Tooth!" The other guardians rushed over to help her back on her feet.

"Pitch, he's got them" Tooth huffed. "Pitch has got who?" Bunny had no idea who she was talking about. "Loretta, Tempest, Vesta, Shirin and Iris, He's holding them captive" Tooth corrected. Everybody gasped.

"Why is he holding them captive" North was curious. "He wants *Huff* Their *Huff* Powers" Tooth was really exhausted. "But why" Sandy made signs above his head. "I heard Pitch say that he wants to strike fear into the hearts of children, and he called children pathetic" Tooth said, regaining her breathe.

Back to underneath the bed. "You girls will give me your powers and then I will have my right to be believed in" Pitch commanded. "Never" Loretta said with compassion and bravery.

"No" Pitch pulled out a giant power removing machine. The guardians came running in just as pitch cut Tempests rope and aimed the machine at her. Jacks staff glowed a bright icy blue and blocked most of the machines black sand. But even if just the tiniest bit touches her, her powers will be lost.

Everything slowed down as a little bit flew towards They all watched as it hit her. Pitch smirked and cackled and evil laugh. Tempest now wore a black singlet with a golden tiger on it, denim jeans. She now had dark Blonde hair and her eyes were lighter. She had average skin colour.

That machine had just removed her powers by transforming herself into the human she once was before she became the guardian of wind.


End file.
